Destino
by killingdolly
Summary: Traducción. Bella va al parque junto a su hija, ahi se encuentra a un ex-novio que ella aun no puede superar, "El destino trabaja de modos extraños". B/E All Human.
1. Chapter 1

_Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a la autora__**Stephenie Meyer**__y su maravillosa saga__**"Crepúsculo"**__Y la trama le pertenece a__**xbellababiEex,**__yo solo me dedico a traducirlo._

_

* * *

_

"**Destino"**

**Capítulo I**

"_Te amaré siempre, Isabella Swan, "_ me había dicho, y le creí – un error estúpido.- y Aquí estoy ahora, sentada en un parque, mirando cómo juega mi hija en el arenero con otros niños. Odiaba pensar en mis años de instituto; los amigos que hice, el amor que perdí. Suspire, sentí a alguien tocar mi pierna.

"Mami, mira a mi nueva amiga". Dijo mi hija, Gabriella. Ella sostenía la mano de una niña que tenía el pelo de bronce y ojos verdes, se me hizo tan familiar.

"Mi nombre es Marie". Dijo ella tímidamente.

"Hola Marie, soy Bella". Dije.

"Mi papá habla de Bella todo el tiempo, " dijo y mi corazón de repente se paro. No, no podía ser; me sacudí para quitar el pensamiento de mi cabeza, estaba totalmente paranoica.

"Bueno, Bella quiere decir hermosa en italiano. Probablemente te llama así todo el tiempo, porque eres muy bonita" dije y ella se ruborizó. Ellas corrieron hacia los columpios juntas y yo descansé mi cabeza en mis manos. ¿Por qué los recuerdos tienen que arruinar mis días? Soy una mujer felizmente casada con una hija hermosa. Bien, tal vez _felizmente_ casada no, pero intento hacerlo. Jake no está la mitad del tiempo en casa y yo estoy atrapada en la casa con Gabriella, no es que me importe pero se vuelve solitario. He estado teniendo sospechas extrañas de que Jake ha estado engañándome pero lo espero. Yo nunca pude darle totalmente mi corazón después que fue roto, de hecho completamente destrozado.

_" Bella, tenemos que hablar," dijo mientras caminábamos hacia mi casa._

_"¿Qué hay de malo?" Pregunté. Él parecía frustrado._

_"Pienso que deberíamos ver a otra gente. "_

_"¿Q- Que?" Tartamudeé en estado de shock._

_"Siento que hemos estado distanciados, Bella, Tu mereces a alguien mejor que yo. "_

_"No quiero encontrar a alguien mejor que tu, Te amo" dije débilmente._

"_Sé que lo haces, " dijo y besó mi frente. Él miró hacia atrás cuando se paro en mi puerta, y estaba a punto de cerrarla cuando encontré mi voz para hablar._

"_Hemos estado juntos durante dos años, ¿y ahora piensas que merezco algo mejor que tú? ¡Está bien! No te necesito más, nunca lo hice. No entiendo por qué haces esta elección._

"_Solamente recuerda, cuando tú te des cuenta de tu error, no vengas volviendo corriendo porque no estaré aquí, " dije. Cuando terminé, oí el sonido de la puerta cerrada de su Volvo plateado, y el arranque del motor._

Sacudí mi cabeza otra vez, tratando de parar todas las memorias dolorosas que inundaban mi cabeza. Él nunca me explicó por qué se marchó. Al día siguiente él pareció tan normal, tan feliz, mientras yo lloraba en cada clase y completamente miserable. Él me daba miradas pero nunca me miró a los ojos Él sabía lo que me hizo y eso tuvo que haberle hecho daño.

Obviamente seguimos adelante. Me enfoqué mis estudios para poder obtener una beca para cualquier universidad lejos de Forks, Washington. Tenía que olvidar mi pasado, y por suerte fui aceptada a Stanford, en California. Él trató de ponerse en contacto conmigo, pero nunca le hice caso. Durante la Universidad encontré a Jacob. Él era dulce, gracioso, y estaba completamente enamorado de mí, pero yo nunca estuve enamorada completamente de él, Claro sentí algo por Jake pero era nunca fue lo que sentí por _él_. Jake me propuso matrimonio en la graduación y le dije "si", y luego tuvimos a Gabriella. Me sentí terrible ese día al decir "si" sabiendo que yo no podía amarlo y estoy segura que hay alguien ahí mejor para él; todavía me siento terrible sobre eso, es por eso qué pienso divorciarme de él y tomar a Gabriella. Él es un gran padre, y todavía somos jóvenes él puede encontrar a alguien más sin necesidad preocuparse de ella. Tenemos solo 26 y estoy segura terminará bastante rápido viendo como él me engaña. Esto molestaría a la mayor parte de mujeres pero yo lo he estado esperándolo.

Nunca he pensado como todos los demás; soy única, como él me había llamado.

_"Vamos a jugar al escondite, " dije de repente y agarré su mano._

"_¿Dónde vamos a jugar al escondite, muchacha tonta? Está nevando afuera, " dijo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor mío._

"_Jugaremos aquí tonto, " dije y me reí._

"_Sólo tu pensarías en jugar al escondite alas Dos de la mañana. Eres única, Isabella Swan, " dijo y besó mi mejilla. " Es uno de los motivos por los que te amo. "_

_"Lo Intento, ahora ¡vamos! " dije mientras comenzaba a correr fuera de la sala, pero me paré y giré. Volví corriendo hacia él y lo besé dulcemente sobre los labios. "También Te amo "_

Miré mi reloj y noté se ponía tarde y necesitaba llevar a Gabriella a casa. Me levanté y me dirigí hacia los columpios donde estaban jugando Gabriella y Marie juntas"

"Cariño, ya nos deberíamos de ir " dije, y ella puso mala cara.

"¡Pero me estoy divirtiendo mucho, Mami!"

"Lo sé cariño ¿Tal vez puedas ir a jugar con Marie otro día?" Ofrecí y ambas sonrieron.

"Déjeme ir con mi Papi " dijo Marie. Corrió hacia los bancos y cargue a Gabriella en mis brazos. ¿No, no puede ser él, verdad? ¿por qué viviría él en California de todos los sitios? vi a Marie y _él _andando hacia mí.

"Bella, este es my Papi, Papi ella es…" dijo Marie, pero él la cortó.

"Bella, " dijo con su voz aterciopelada que siempre me hace derretirme. _Edward._

"Edward, " dije de manera cortante.

"¿Cómo has estado? "

"Bien. Tu hija es hermosa; se parece a ti. "

"Gracias. Entonces ella es Gabriella, " dijo y miró abajo a Marie. " ¿Por qué no juegan tú y Gabriela durante un minuto mientras el Papi habla con Bella? "

"¡OK!" Marie dijo y deje a Gabriella abajo. Cuando ellas se escaparon, me pare y hubo un silencio incomodo.

"Han sido años, " dijo él.

"Tienes razón. ¿Quién es la madre de Marie?"

"Tanya Denaly, pero estamos divorciados."

"Oh, lo siento. "

"Mi corazón no estaba totalmente allí, " dijo y examinó mis ojos. "¿Te casaste con alguien del instituto?"

"No. Encontré a Jacob Black en la Universidad, pero pienso conseguir un divorcio. Mi corazón no está totalmente allí, tampoco, " dije y miré a lo lejos.

"Lo siento, Bella, "dijo de repente.

"¿De qué Edward, de romper mi corazón y dejarme infeliz, durante siete años? Me casé con alguien a quien no amo completamente porque rompiste conmigo sin motivo, nunca me diste una respuesta. "

"No quise arruinar tu vida, Bella. "

"Bueno, realmente me salvaste de eso, " dije sarcásticamente.

"Parecía que era lo correcto en aquel momento, pero estaba equivocado. Yo era joven y estúpido y he de estado lamentándolo por siete años. ¿Crees que he sido feliz? Me casé con Tanya, ella se embarazo y tuvo a Marie, un año después nos divorciamos"

"Hubiéramos sido felices" dije silenciosamente.

"Pienso sobre lo que había podido ser, todo el tiempo. Me mude aquí en que tal vez, podíamos encontrarnos otra vez. Este encuentro debe ser el destino, Bella."

"Estoy casada, Edward", dije. "La cosa no pueden volver a como estaban, seguramente pienso en divorciarme, pero no viene al caso, esto no es el Instituto, no voy a arrastrarme hacia ti mas."

"Nunca espere esto" él dijo, las niñas regresaron.

"Mami, estoy cansada", dijo Gabriella.

"Bien, Gaby, vamos a casa, " dije y la recogí. "Fue bueno verte otra vez Edward. Tal vez deberíamos vernos más seguido, ahora que estas en la ciudad y Gaby y Marie quieren ser amigas. "

"Me gustaría eso. Adiós, Bella, "dijo y besó mi mejilla antes de recoger a Marie y alejarse. Es asombroso como el destino trabaja de modos tan extraños.

* * *

**N/T: **_Hola ¿Qué tal?, bueno vengo con una nueva historia –otra vez- pero esta es traducida ¡mi primera traducción! Cuenta con solo dos capítulos, este es el primero, la verdad a mí me gusta mucho este Fic, en mi perfil esta el link de la autora, que tiene historias muy buenas, bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mí!_

»**Merib****α**


	2. Chapter 2

_Nada de esto es mío, todo pertenece a la autora __**Stephenie Meyer**__ y su maravillosa saga __**"Crepúsculo"**__ Y la trama le pertenece a __**xbellababiEex,**__ yo solo me dedico a traducirlo._

_

* * *

_

"**Destino"**

**Capítulo II.**

"Mami, como conociste al Papi de Marie" pregunto Gabriella cuando llegamos a casa. Le ayude a quitar su abrigo y suspire, sabiendo que iba a tener que contestarle.

"Es solo un viejo amigo, cariño"

"Pienso que le gustas" dijo y me sonroje "¡Y Pienso que te gusta, también!"

"Ok, pero no le digas a Papi, ahora porque no vas a arriba, a jugar con tus muñecas, mientras Papi y yo hablamos"

"Ok mami, solo dile a papi, adiós, antes de que él se marche ¿por favor?" pregunto, yo asentí, mientras lagrimas se formaban en mis ojos, Yo no críe a una estúpida e ignorante hija. Gaby sabía lo que pasaba entre Jacob y yo, sin los verdaderos detalles. Ella sabía que él no ya iba a estar alrededor mucho más.

"Hola, Bells", dijo Jake mientras caminaba y me besó sobre la mejilla. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?"

"Estuvo bien. Llevé a Gaby al parque y me encontré con un viejo amigo. "¿Cómo fue el tuyo?"

"Lo mismo de siempre", dijo y evitó el contacto visual, lo que quería decir de que él estuvo con la chica que está viendo. Miró hacia abajo y vio el montón de papeles en mi mano. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Um, ¿Los papeles del divorcio?" Dije insegura.

"¿Para qué?

"Creo que estaremos mejor separados. Quiero decir que no soy estúpida, Jake. Sé que me has estado engañando, y no he dicho nada porque he estado esperándolo. No quiero decir que lamente casarme contigo, porque hemos tenido algunos buenos momentos y hemos criado una hija asombrosa juntos, yo solamente lamento que hubiera dicho sí cuando me lo propusiste. Sé que no te he dado todo mi corazón, porque simplemente ya no existe. Me partieron el corazón en el instituto y nunca se me pasó".

"Entonces, ¿Qué vamos hacer con todo?" No quiero pelear contigo, Bells, me preocupo mucho por ti".

"Yo pensaba conseguir toda la custodia de Gaby. No porque seas un padre terrible, porque eres un padre fantástico. Solamente no quiero que te sientas contenido por una hija, aún eres joven, quiero decir, yo también, pero probablemente no baya a estar llena de citas, y además tu carrera no tiene mayores horas. Tú serias capaz de verla cada vez que quieras. Podrías llamarme a mí ese día y me dices que quieres llevarla un fin de semana sin ningún problema. El único inconveniente es que ella tendrá que aceptar, ya sabes lo terca que es," dije, sonrió y asintió.

"Está bien. ¿La casa? ¿Los coches? ¿Todas las cosas que compramos juntos?

"Renee me compró un apartamento en el Palazzo. Cada coche lo compramos separados, de modo que no es problema, y el apartamento es totalmente amueblado. Sabes que Renee nunca hace las cosas a medias, como sea tu puedes quedarte".

"¿Estás segura que es lo que realmente quieres? Podemos hacer este trabajo, Bella. Puedo cambiar", dijo, pero sacudí mi cabeza.

"Es mejor así. Mira, yo todavía quiero seamos amigos, porque eres el mejor amigo que he tenido en un tiempo. Tú estuviste allí para mí en un momento difícil en mi vida y nunca podre rembolsártelo por ello. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y vivir la vida que te mereces con alguien que te ama plena y totalmente," le dije mientras las lágrimas caían de mis ojos. Jacob las borró mientras caían y besó mi frente.

"Conocí a alguien", dijo en voz baja y abrí mis ojos. Él me miró avergonzado, pero sonreí, impulsándolo a continuar. "Su nombre es Leah. La conocí en el trabajo. Realmente me gustaría que pudieras conocerla algún día, si estás de acuerdo".

"Si, me encantaría conocerla, Jake" dije y lo abracé- "Sabes que te amo todavía, sólo no del modo romántico".

"Los sentimientos son mutuos, Bells", dijo y se rió. "Esto fue genial mientras duró".

"Lo fue. Voy a mudarme al apartamento hoy, ya que empaque todas mis cosas y las de Gaby. La casa es toda tuya", dije. Se levantó de la mesa y cogió su abrigo. "Asegúrate de decirle adiós a Gaby. Ella sabe lo que está pasando y me dijo que te digiera ¡adiós!".

"Bien", dijo y subió las escaleras. Puse mi cabeza sobre mis brazos mientras dejaba todo pasar. Una vez que le diera estos papeles a mi abogado, estoy sola otra vez. Jake volvió a baja, me dio un último beso de despedida y se fue. Tomé mi celular y llame a alguien a quien no le había hablado durante años.

"¿Hola?" La familiar voz parecida a una campana contestó.

"Hola ¿Es Alice Mansen?".

"Bueno ahora es Alice Whitlock, pero sí ¿Puedo preguntar quien llama?"

"Ali, es Bella. Bella Swan, del instituto", dije, y oí la caída del teléfono y un fuerte chillido. Alice era mi mejor amiga en la secundaria, y la hermana de Edward. Dejamos de hablar después de la graduación, porque dolía recordar todas los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, como grupo, que incluía a Edward.

"¡Bella! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No puedo creer que seas tú! ¡¿Por qué no me has llamado en años?!".

"Lo sé, lo siento mucho. Sólo dolió demasiado. ¿Estás en California con tu hermano, por casualidad?"

"¿Cómo sabes que mi hermano está en California? Y, sí lo estoy. Estoy viviendo en el Palazzo con Jasper, mi marido. ¿Te acuerdas de él, verdad?"

"¿El primo de Rose? Sí lo hago. Aw, ¿Te casaste y me lo perdí? Lo siento mucho, Ali," le dije y llore.

"También me perdí tu boda, cariño. Yo tenía un espacio vacío en mi fiesta de bodas para ti," dijo ella y la oí lloriquear. "¿Por qué no te pasas, así nos podemos poner al corriente?".

"En realidad me mudo al Palazzo con mi hija," dije y ella chilló otra vez.

"¡¿Tienes una hija?! ¡Comienza a mudarte ahora mismo! ¡Tengo un negocio en San Francisco, pero te veré en dos días!" Dijo y colgó. Gaby bajó por las escaleras y subió a mi regazo.

"Mami, ¿Por qué estas triste?" Preguntó mientras limpiaba mi cara con sus pequeñas manos.

"Estoy bien, cariño. Oye, ¿Por qué no empacamos tus cosas para ponerlas en tu nueva habitación en nuestra nueva casa?" Dije con entusiasmo falso.

"¿Papá va a estar viviendo con nosotras ahora?" Preguntó y yo moví la cabeza. "Oh, bien",

Subí arriba para conseguir mis cajas ya empaquetadas y comencé a moverlo a mi coche. Gaby empacó todos sus animales de peluche en las cajas que les di, y toda su ropa entró en las maletas. Le dejé a Jake una nota, diciendo mi nueva dirección, número de teléfono, e independientemente otra información que el necesitaría. Abroché a Gaby y di una última mirada a la casa en la que he gastado los últimos años en criar a una familia. Con un suspiro, entré al coche y conduje a la entrada del camino para comenzar un nuevo capítulo de mi vida.

.

"Entonces, Gabs, ¿Qué te parece tu nueva habitación?" Le pregunte después de que terminamos de mover todo. Nos llevó dos días, pero finalmente nos instalamos en nuestra nueva casa.

Jake llamó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y si necesitábamos algo, pero dije que no. Él dijo que iba a cenar con Leah más tarde, pero si necesitábamos algo, el cambiaria de planes.

"¡Amo esto! ¡Es tan bonito!" Dijo tan emocionada que hizo que yo riera. El timbre sonó, así que me levante para abrir. Una vez que abrí la puerta, alguien se lanzó hacia mí y me tiró al suelo.

"¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡Nunca no te pongas en contacto conmigo otra vez!" Dijo la persona pequeña, quien pronto me di cuenta que era Alice. Me paré del suelo y la abrace.

"¡Lo siento mucho, Ali! Odio que me haya perdido gran parte de la vida de todos", dije y sentí las lagrimas comenzar a formarse de nuevo. "¿Podemos comenzar de nuevo?".

"Sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, Bella, no importa qué," dijo y resopló. Yo me reí y vi a Gaby mirarnos fijamente desde el sofá.

"Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas. Gaby, ven aquí," Dije y ella corrió a mi lado. "Gaby, ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga. Alice, ella es Gaby, mi hija".

"Es muy agradable conocerte, Gaby," Dijo Alice y estrechó su mano. "Sabes, tengo una sobrina de tu edad. ¡Estoy segura de que ustedes dos serán mejores amigas!".

"Si estás hablando de Marie, ellas ya se han visto," dije y los ojos de Alice se ensancharon. "Oh, es una larga historia".

"Sabes, Emmett está con Marie ahora mismo. ¿Por qué no dejamos que venga con Gaby para que podamos ponernos al corriente? Incluso podemos llamar a Rosalie," Sugirió Alice y yo asentí. Me agaché para poder estar al nivel de los ojos de mi hija.

"Cariño, ¡Vas a ver a Marie hoy! Ella está con otro de mis amigos del instituto. Su nombre es Emmett y aunque se ve realmente espeluznante no lo es, lo prometo." Le dije y ella asintió con emoción antes de entrar corriendo a su habitación por su chaqueta. Me levante y miré a Alice. "¿Estás segura que Emmett va a estar bien con esto?".

"Bella, eras prácticamente su hermana pequeña. Demonios, él probablemente todavía te considere su hermana pequeña. Afectaste a todos nosotros por tu ida".

"Lo sé, y no puedo dejar de pedir perdón por ello. Aunque, fue tan difícil, Alice. Él literalmente rompió mi corazón. Me casé con un hombre que no amé porque pensaba que no era digna después de Edward rompió conmigo. Hubiera sido muy difícil seguir hablando con todos, por todos los recuerdos que estaban conectados a ustedes".

"Lo entiendo," dijo y me tomó de la mano. "Estamos todos juntos de nuevo. Todo saldrá bien, confía en mí".

"¿Todavía piensas que eres clarividente?" pregunté, ella asintió. "Algunas cosas nunca cambian".

Alice y Gaby consolidaron un poco mientras esperábamos a Emmett, Rosalie y Marie aparecer. El timbre sonó, y una vez más fui impactada con un enorme abrazo.

"¡Bells!" Aulló Emmett y me reí. Él me puso abajo y me miró. Él no había cambiado en nada; todavía era enorme y musculoso, pero tenía aquella linda sonrisa y los hoyuelos. "¿Estás aquí de nuevo, para siempre?"

"Hola Emmett, y sí lo estoy. ¿Cómo estás?"

"La misma vieja mierda," dijo Rose y lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Los niños, Emmett, niños" ella dijo y sacudió su cabeza. Ella se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo normal y luego golpeó mi brazo. "¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso Isabella! ¡Solo habías ido a la universidad! ¡Ni una llamada telefónica, ningún correo electrónico, ni siquiera una carta!".

"Lo siento tanto," dije y sollocé. Las dos me abrazaron y me dijeron que estaba bien. Me separé y limpié mi nariz con la manga. Noté que Marie y Gaby hablaban animadamente en el sofá. "No se parece nada a Tanya," le dije a Rose y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

"Gracias a Dios. Marie es la versión niña de Edward, prácticamente. Tanya lanzó un ataque cuando él quiso llamarla Marie, ya que sabía de ti."

"Sólo yo podía demoler su hogar, sin estar físicamente allí," le dije y rodó los ojos.

"No pienses así. Si matrimonio fue condenado desde el principio. Lamento que no estuvieses allí cuando Esme y Carlisle lo averiguaron. ¡Oh, Dios! Había fuegos artificiales".

"¿Qué paso?"

"Esme tuvo un ataque. Ella empezó a gritar diciendo que Tanya no era para él y que no la aprobaba. Carlisle se quedó en silencio, pero él tampoco aprobó a Tanya. Recuerdo a Esme llorando una noche que yo me quede, diciendo que no tenía que suceder esto, y que se suponía que tú eras su nuera; que Edward tenía que ser el más estúpido pedazo de mierda y ella se avergonzó de que fuera su hijo. Fue intenso".

"Oh, Dios mío," fue lo único que podía decir y Rose asintió. Gaby, Marie, y Emmett se acercaron a nosotras para avisarnos que ellos se marchaban. Besé a Gaby y le recordé que tenía que ser bueno cono Emmett. Una vez que se fueron, Alice me obligó a sentarme en el sofá para hacerme un interrogatorio.

"¿Quién es el padre de Gaby?".

"Jacob Black. Lo conocí en Stanford. Él estaba perdidamente enamorado de mí y yo solo lo veía como un amigo, pero cuando él me lo propuso yo solamente dije que si, y ahora estamos divorciados".

"Ay, cariño," dijo Alice. "¿Cómo sabias que mi hermano estaba en la ciudad?"

"Yo estaba en el parque hace dos días con Gaby y ella se encontró a Marie allí. Ellas querían una cita para jugar, entonces Marie fue a buscar a su padre. Por supuesto, con mi suerte, terminó siendo Edward".

"Esto te pasaría," dijo Rose y Alice hizo rosar sus ojos.

"¡Se supone que se encontrarían ustedes dos! ¿No te das cuenta? Ambos, sus hijos se parecen a ustedes. Gaby es tu viva imagen; ¡Yo pensaría que tuviste sexo contigo misma para tenerla! Además, como sabemos, Marie no se parece en nada a Tanya. Sólo volvió mi hermano, y ya ustedes, evidentemente, todavía tienen sentimientos el uno al otro".

"Alice, no es tan simple, tanto como yo lo deseé. Él rompió conmigo sin ninguna razón, excepto que él sentía como si nos hubiéramos distanciado y que merecía algo mucho mejor. Ah, y que él no quería arruinar mi vida. Que yo sepa, no son razones legitimas para romper con alguien".

"¿Quieres decir que él nunca te dijo?" Preguntó.

"¿Decirme, qué?"

"Bella, él se enteró que nosotros fuimos adoptados por Carlisle y Esme porque nuestros padres biológicos no nos querían. Lo manejé mucho mejor que él, pero fue duro. Él se sintió como si no supiera quién era, aun cuando Carlisle y Esme nos adoptaron cuando éramos bebés".

"¿Por qué no iba a decírmelo? ¿Por qué rompió conmigo?".

"No quería hacerte daño, porque él se preocupaba por ti. Sentía que era mejor apartarte en lugar de dejarte para estar allí para él. Le dije que te digiera, pero obviamente no lo hizo. Los puso a ustedes dos en un infierno durante años; nos puso a todos nosotros en un infierno".

"Realmente todavía me preocupo por él," susurre débilmente, pero me escuchó.

"¡Entonces, veta a él! Está en su casa, a dos cuadras de distancia," Dijo Alice y me empujó hacia la puerta.

"¿Mis llaves del coche?" Pregunté-

"Es más rápido y más fácil si tu corres. Gira a la izquierda en la esquina y corre dos cuadras. La casa es grande, blanca de ladrillos. No te puedes perder". Dijo y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

No creo que jamás había corrido tan rápido en mi vida. Alice tuvo razón; no se puede perder la casa. Tomé una respiración profunda, temblorosa y toqué el timbre. Edward abrió la puerta, y me miro sorprendido de que yo estuviera de pie en el umbral.

"¿Bella, por qué estás aquí? ¿Cómo sabes donde vivo?" Preguntó. Oh, bien, él debe pensar que soy un acosador.

"Alice. La llamé y le dije que me mudaba al Palazzo, que es donde ella vive, y entonces ella me dijo que viniera aquí. Edward, todavía te amo, después de todo lo que mi hiciste pasar, después de todo. Debiste decirme lo que estaba pasando, yo te habría ayudado," dije y comencé a llorar. Él me llevó a sus brazos y cerró la puerta para que sus vecinos no tuvieran que ver nuestro momento privado.

"Lo sé, y lo siento mucho. Si yo pudiera retrasar el tiempo," dijo mientras alisaba mi cabello. Sollocé en su camisa mientras él solamente me abrazaba."Yo era estúpido, pero ahora te tengo, y tengo la intención de hacerlo todo bien. Todavía te amo demasiado, siempre y siempre será".

"Prométeme que nunca te marcharas así de nuevo. Sobreviví una vez, pero no creo que sea capaz de perderte de nuevo".

"Lo prometo," dijo mientras levantaba mi barbilla con sus manos. Yo mire sus ojos y vi el amor puro y la adoración. Él se inclino hacia abajo y cerró cualquier espacio que hubo entre nosotros para besarme. Me sentí normal otra vez, estar en los brazos de Edward y besando a Edward. Sabía que era donde yo estaría el resto de mi vida.

* * *

**N/T:**_ Woow, al fin termine de traducir es fic, que lo tenia por completo olvidado, como hoy no tuve clases me dedique solamente a Editar algunos de mis fics, pero me encontré que todavia no terminaba de traducir este fic ¡de tan solo dos capítulos! (verdaderamente cortos), Como sea despues me encontré un documento Word con poco menos de la mitad de la traducción de esta capitulo, ¡No recuerdo siquiera cuando deje de traducir!, en fin se que me odiaran pero aquí esta ¡Al fin! El segundo capitulo._

_No se si lo había mencionado, pero la autora dijo que en realidad este Fic solo seria un One-Shot (El capitulo I) y terminaría así ya que ella prefería mantenerlo todo realista y no el típico "Felices para siempre" Pero como en ese tiempo fue San Valentín, no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para dejarlo con un final que no sea feliz. (¡Que bueno!)_

_Como sea, me despido._

» **Merib****α**


End file.
